


the way you call my name

by whimsicott



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, No Beta, One Night Stands, Post-NRC, Rated M for contents but there’s nothing spicy, Ten Years Later, That turns into something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Ace Trappola is satisfied jumping from one part-time job to another, but a chance encounter (and a clumsy one-night stand) with an old crush changes everything.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	the way you call my name

**Author's Note:**

> A needlessly long future fic where Ace jumps between part-time jobs and Riddle is a distinguished public prosecutor.

Ace closes his bedroom door firmly behind him as he stumbles around in the dark. He knows his own room well, but he’s clumsy as he makes his way towards the bed, his mind clouded by alcohol, his lips not willing to part from his partner’s.

This isn’t how Ace expected his day to go, but now that he has Riddle Rosehearts with him, he’s not willing to let go.

Riddle’s skin feels comfortably cool against Ace’s own. Ace takes kisses after kisses from Riddle’s lips as if they’re all that sustain his very life. He holds Riddle close to him, the small body soft against his own.

“Dorm head,” Ace whispers.

But Riddle parts from him, placing a finger on his lips.

“Not anymore,” Riddle says quietly back.

That’s right. 

They both graduated from Night Raven College years ago. 

Ace did not expect to ever see Riddle again, at least, not outside of reunions and the newspaper. He’s always known that Riddle is destined for greatness, someone completely opposite to himself.

But for tonight, he gets to be with Riddle.

He gets to call Riddle’s name like a lover would.

“Riddle,” he tastes the name on his tongue. He pushes Riddle onto his bed, hovering over him as he takes kisses after kisses. Riddle encourages him to keep going, his arms wrapped around Ace’s back, holding him close.

Up close, Ace can just about make out the lines of Riddle’s face. Riddle is beautiful, he knows, he’s always known. Even in his state right now, clouded with alcohol, Ace knows that Riddle is too good for him.

He has trouble believing Riddle wants him. But in his moment of hesitation, Riddle closes the gap between them again with another kiss.

“Keep going,” Riddle says softly. 

And Ace decides that he’s going to indulge. 

Even if this is just a fleeting dream.

Ace wakes up with a headache to end all headaches the next morning.

Despite that, the event of the previous day is clear to him. He remembers meeting Riddle yesterday at the garage. His ex-dorm leader is a public prosecutor now, and he needed to see a car involved in a drunk driving incident that their garage happened to be servicing yesterday. He remembers asking Riddle to go out for a drink.

He remembers how Riddle smiled at him wryly, saying he usually doesn’t drink on a weekday but maybe it’s fine just this once. Just a little bit. 

One thing led to another, and eventually he took Riddle home.

And then.

He turns to see the man sleeping soundly next to him. His figure is mostly covered by the blanket, but it’s easy to see the shape of his slender body under the morning light. 

Last night he slept with Riddle Rosehearts. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, his voice barely louder than a whisper. 

He was drunk and bold and made a move on his school days crush. 

His school days crush who is clearly too good for him.

He knows of Riddle Rosehearts’ illustrious career after leaving Night Raven College. After all, the young public prosecutor Rosehearts and his carefully built cases, his charisma in the courtroom, and his high success rate is in all the papers. 

Meanwhile, Ace’s path after graduation is less than stellar.

Ace hops from part-time job to part-time job, with his only consistent means of income coming from the garage he lives right above of. The garage belongs to his old friend Deuce. Ace has no passion for automobiles or magical wheels, but he works there checking clerical documents in exchange for lodging and a small sum of money. It’s not a deal he can complain about, especially as it at least got him out of his parents’ house.

He’s never been much of a big dreamer anyway, and he’s pretty happy to be able to survive on his own up till now.

But he knows someone like Riddle Rosehearts is completely out of his league.

Well done, alcohol, for having made him so bold that he took Riddle home and slept with him. 

Ace pulls himself out of his bed quietly, not wanting to disturb Riddle’s sleep. He uses his magic to pull his discarded boxers from the floor, puts them on, and then tip-toes out of his room.

He enters the living-dining area where Deuce is having his breakfast of cereal at the tiny dining table by the stoves.

Deuce raises his eyebrow at Ace.

“I told you, I don’t care who you bring home,” Deuce says, instantly seeing Ace’s predicament. “But get dressed before coming out.”

“Hush,” Ace grits his teeth. “You have to hear this from me first.”

“I’m not interested, Ace.”

“Just listen,” Ace says. He pulls out the chair next to Deuce. “I slept with the dorm head — I mean, with Riddle.”

Deuce lets his spoon drop into his bowl. His eyes are wide as he looks at Ace disbelievingly.

“ _That_ dorm head is in your room right now?”

“Yeah,” Ace sighs. “Look I messed up so now, I—“

“You messed up?” Deuce snorts. “That’s a mild way of putting it. How did it happen anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Ace moans as he slumps down on the desk.

But truth to be told, Ace knows exactly how he got himself into this. 

He’s had a crush on Riddle during their school days. At one point Riddle used to scare him — but over time, he grows to like the hardworking Riddle. The Riddle who smiles at hedgehogs sweetly. The Riddle who would help anyone with their homework provided they’re honest about asking him. He fell for the Riddle who settled well into his role as dorm head.

When Riddle graduated, they more or less lost contact. Soon, Ace got over his crush and moved on. 

But meeting Riddle again brought back all those feelings. Riddle, who greeted him with a smile when they met yesterday. Riddle, who accompanied him out to drink.

And drunk Ace was bold. Drunk Ace acted on his buried feelings.

“What should I do?” Ace asks as he snaps out of his thoughts.

“It’s really not my problem,” Deuce shrugs. “Are you going to ask him out?”

“No way,” Ace whines. “He’s just going to turn me down. I’m what? A guy who hops from part-time job to part-time job living with my NRC roommate. He’s a distinguished public prosecutor.”

“But he slept with you,” Deuce points out, looking skeptically at Ace.

“I’ll tell him it’s a mistake,” Ace says, deciding on his course of action.

“Sure,” Deuce says dryly. “Guys love it when you call sleeping with them a mistake.”

Ace doesn’t get a chance to reply. He’s quickly silenced by his bedroom door opening with its distinct creak. Slowly, Riddle Rosehearts peeks through the door, awkwardly stepping out into the shared area. He’s wearing his suit, looking neat enough that it doesn’t look like that it was tossed aside last night in frenzied passion.

“Good morning,” Riddle says after clearing his throat.

“Morning, dorm head,” Ace greets, then grins sheepishly. “I mean, Riddle.”

Riddle crosses his arms.

“It’s been what? A decade? Since I was your dorm head,” he says with a pout.

“Old habits die hard,” Ace says. “Would you like breakfast?”

“I can’t,” Riddle shakes his head. “I’ve to be at work in forty-five minutes.”

As punctual as ever, Ace thinks. They’re not far from here to the City Hall area where Riddle works, but knowing Riddle it’s not enough to be on time — he has to be early. 

“Breakfast is still important,” Deuce says. He gets up from his chair to fetch the box of cereal from the kitchen counter. “Surely you’ve enough time for some cereal, dorm head.”

Riddle sighs.

“Stop calling me dorm head,” he says. “But then again, it might’ve been my fault for drilling that into your heads for years.”

Still, Riddle finds his way to their dining table, taking a seat on the last empty chair. Deuce pours him out some cereal with milk, all while glaring at Ace.

Ace knows what his roommate means. He has to get dressed now and walk Riddle out properly. He gulps down as he gets up from his chair.

“I’ll walk you to the station once you’re done eating,” Ace says. “You should still make it to work on time.”

Riddle doesn’t seem entirely convinced, but he thanks Deuce when Deuce hands him a spoon to eat with. 

Ace shuffles back into his bedroom. He can hear Deuce’s and Riddle’s muffled voices from beyond his door, but not clear enough to make out exactly what they’re saying. Good. This means that most likely, Riddle did not hear his earlier conversation with Deuce. 

He walks to his drawers to fetch clean clothes, all while wondering what could he possibly say to Riddle. As Deuce says, calling it a mistake might’ve been too much. After all, Riddle did choose to sleep with him, didn’t he?

But why did Riddle do that? Ace can only wonder. Drunk or not, Riddle doesn’t seem like the type to sleep with any random ex-schoolmates. 

There’s no denying there was tension between them back in Night Raven College. Ace never bothered to remember all the Queen of Hearts rules and consistently got in trouble. Riddle, though softer and kinder after their initial confrontation, continually sighed and scolded Ace for it.

It was true that Ace had a crush on Riddle, but he would never expect the same from Riddle himself. And even if Riddle might like him back in Night Raven College, there was no way Riddle would like him now. It has been years, and he’s a nobody next to Riddle and his illustrious career.

Ace decides that they were both drunk and acted rashly. But what should he say to Riddle now? Now that he met Riddle again, he realizes that he doesn’t want Riddle to hate him. In fact, he wants to get to know Riddle again. It might’ve been the alcohol making him bold, but there’s no denying that his crush on Riddle welled up once more upon seeing Riddle again. Even though he knows it’ll go nowhere, he’d at least like to befriend Riddle now. He’ll eventually get over that crush and would gain a friend out of it, which is the perfect outcome for him.

Right, so maybe he should apologize for being so bold. Take Riddle out for dinner as an apology. Yes, that seems like a sound plan. That way he gets to apologize and see Riddle again. Win-win situation for him.

Ace looks at himself in the mirror, fixing his shirt so it looks less crumpled. 

He then walks quietly back out into the living-dining area outside.

“You’ve always been handy with machines,” he can hear Riddle telling Deuce. “Owning a garage suits you.”

“I think so too,” Deuce says with a wide, proud grin.

SPADE GARAGE, as it is called, is Deuce’s pride and joy. He took out a loan from his family members to start up the shop after working at another garage for several years. It’s not exactly the most successful garage in the area, but it has its steady clientele and Deuce is able to live off it just fine.

Deuce is passionate about his job and that leads to others trusting him to do a good job on their cars and magical wheels.

“Ace,” Riddle calls out to him. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” Ace quickly nods. “I’ll walk you to the station.”

Riddle then turns to Deuce.

“Thanks for the breakfast, Deuce,” he says. “I’ll be sure to tell everyone who needs their car or magical wheels fixing to take it to your shop.”

“That’d be awesome, Riddle,” Deuce says, eyes bright. “Ah, leave the bowl, I’ll wash it.”

“Thank you.”

Looks like Deuce is already used to calling Riddle by his name. Quick, Ace thinks. But Deuce is rather simple in that way.

Riddle walks over to Ace. They then go through the door of the flat. It leads through to a set of stairs going down the back of the SPADE GARAGE. 

It was Deuce who offered Ace a room over SPADE GARAGE in exchange for helping him with some clerical stuff he’s not too good at. He keeps the rent cheap, cutting it from Ace’s paycheck every month.

The flat often smells like oil, but it doesn’t bother Ace. It’s still a place to live in and that’s good enough for him.

“Not exactly the best place to live,” he says to Riddle who follows him through the narrow alleyway to the front of the shop which faces a major road.

“It seems convenient,” Riddle shrugs. “I sometimes stay over at my office too.”

“At City Hall?” Ace shakes his head. “That’s not good. You should get proper rest.”

“I don’t work at City Hall, exactly. Near it though,” Riddle smiles wryly, knowing that the location of his office wouldn’t change Ace’s stance on him overworking. “At least this particular case is pretty simple. Thanks for your help yesterday, by the way.”

All Ace did for Riddle’s job yesterday was show him the car involved. He can’t even really say much about the damage. That’s Deuce’s job.

Ace walks half a step ahead of Riddle, showing him to the nearest train station. There is a direct train to the City Hall area from there, so it should get Riddle to work on time.

He wants to talk about the other thing that happened yesterday, but the two of them keep up a light, casual conversation, all while ignoring the pink-colored elephant between them.

He wants to talk about what happened yesterday. He wants to ask Riddle to a proper dinner. He wants to ask for Riddle’s number.

But without him realizing any of that, they reach the train station.

“So,” Riddle says. “Thanks for walking me all the way here.”

“No problem,” Ace says. 

_Say it, Ace_ the voice in his head calls out to him. _Tell him you’re sorry. Ask him for dinner._

But all Ace can manage is a smile.

Riddle, however, seems to hesitate before leaving too.

“Ace,” Riddle finally says carefully. He takes a deep breath before he continues. “About last night.”

Here it is.

“I’m sorry about that,” Ace instantly blurts out. 

Riddle blinks to him in confusion.

“Why would you be sorry?”

“I got bold and I,” Ace couldn’t find the next words he’s supposed to say. He’s sorry because he acted rashly on an old crush. 

He’s saying sorry because he doesn’t want Riddle to dislike him.

“It’s okay,” Riddle says with a quiet smile. “I got ahead of myself too.”

Ace shakes his head. 

“That’s not how I wanted our reunion to go,” Ace mutters, his words leaving him quickly after being suppressed all the way to the train station. “I want to take you out to a nice dinner, just dinner.”

Ace isn’t sure how to read Riddle’s reaction. If Ace has to guess then it has to be a look of confusion.

But then, Riddle chuckles.

“We can go for a nice dinner some other time.”

“I’ll treat you to it,” Ace says without thinking. “I’m really sorry.”

“No need,” Riddle shakes his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But—“

“Let me give you my number,” Riddle says, his tone sounding very much like a firm instruction, one that leaves no room for argument. He extends his hand to Ace for the phone.

He types in his number quickly. Then, he hands the phone back to Ace.

“Tell me when you want that,” Riddle says with a smile. “The nice dinner I mean.”

“I will!” Ace says, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Riddle waves to him as he enters the station, his back disappearing into the crowd.

Ace clutches on to his phone, the name Riddle Rosehearts clear on his screen.

“You told him you’d treat him to dinner?” Deuce asks.

Ace’s boss-slash-roommate is getting ready to open the garage when Ace gets back from walking Riddle to the station. He waves Ace over to help him out, and quickly, they establish their rhythm, working together to get the garage set up.

“Is that bad?” Ace asks.

“Didn’t you just get laid off from your cafe job?” Deuce asks. “Are you really in a position to treat anyone to dinner?” 

Deuce is right. Just a couple of weeks ago, Ace worked two jobs: the garage job with Deuce and at a café as a waiter. Unfortunately, the café changed owners and the new owner wanted to fill the staff with only cute girls. As a result, Ace, alongside many of his coworkers, were fired from the job.

Ace is looking for a second job at the moment, but he hasn’t had much luck. His pay from the garage is just enough for his rent and daily needs, as well as a couple of beers a week. Definitely not enough for a dinner date. 

“I don’t know,” Ace sighs. He uses his magic to lift the cloth off the Magical Wheels and cars they’re working on. “It feels right to say that.”

“It is not the worst thing you can say,” Deuce says. “But will you be okay?”

“He told me that I don’t _have_ to treat him,” Ace says with a sigh. “Maybe I should take him up on that. And find somewhere cheap.”

He takes out his phone again to stare at Riddle’s number on his phone.

“Staring at your phone won’t send a message to Riddle, you know,” Deuce says. There’s no hint of teasing to his voice— it’s all matter-of-fact. “You have to actually type.” 

“I know, I know,” Ace sighs.

He has never told Deuce about Riddle. As such, he’s not sure if Deuce really knows about his feelings towards their former dorm head. 

But Deuce doesn’t have to know.

It’s supposed to be his little secret, after all.

The screen of his phone glares at Ace as he looks at Riddle’s contact information on it while lying in his bed. He hovers his finger over the call button repeatedly, only to glance at the time.

Seven in the evening.

He wonders if Riddle is done with his job by now.

As for himself, he finished a morning shift at the garage and spent the rest of the day looking for another part-time job. He’s made a few calls, but so far, he isn’t hopeful that any of it would go well.

Afterwards, he prepared a casserole dinner for himself and Deuce, but that’s currently cooking in the oven, and he doesn’t have to check on it for a while yet.

He lets his finger hover over the call button once more. Then, clenching his eyes shut, he taps it with his thumb.

Ace waits as the dial tone beeps from his phone. At the end of it, there’s a small click.

“Hello?” he can hear Riddle’s voice from the other side.

“Hey,” he greets. “It’s me, Ace.”

“Oh,” Riddle says. “Oh, sorry, give me a little bit.”

He then hears a door opening then closing.

“Okay, I’m in my office now,” Riddle says. 

“Still at work?” Ace asks.

“Yes, I’m preparing my case for tomorrow,” Riddle answers. “Did you just get back?”

“Nah, been job hunting today,” Ace says. Then, he quickly adds on. “But I won’t bore you with that.”

“No, you can tell me how it went,” Riddle says. He has that stern, school-teacher like tone that he’s had ever since his time at Night Raven College. No doubt that tone of his cracked in a witness or two in his current line of work.

Ace chuckles quietly.

“It’s pretty boring.”

“I just spent the whole day assembling a case for a hit-and-run,” Riddle says. “Sometimes, boring is good.”

“Well,” Ace sighs. “It’s not looking too good. I don’t think I’m the right fit for most of it.”

“Oh?” Riddle nudges him to go on.

“Some people look at my school records and think I’m overqualified,” Ace explains. “That a Night Raven College alum wouldn’t be happy bagging groceries. But really, I just want an honest job.”

“That’s respectable,” Riddle says. “I actually thought you’d be willing to do, ah, less-than-honest jobs.”

Ace laughs. 

“Your impression of me is that bad!?”

“You were a bit of a troublemaker,” Riddle huffs. “No, I shan’t cushion it. You were a lot of a troublemaker.”

“Aw, but I always clean up after my own mess.”

“Did you? Or just the ones we caught you for?”

Ace finds Riddle’s slightly sulking tone sweet. It brings out another laughter out of him. It has been years since Riddle was responsible for him as his dorm head, but nonetheless, his troublemaking seems to have left a strong impression on Riddle. 

“Anyway, it might be awhile till I can treat you to dinner,” Ace says quietly. “Sorry about that.”

Riddle’s hum is audible over the phone.

“How about we go somewhere cheap. My treat,” Riddle says. 

“You can’t treat me when I offered to treat you!”

“I have something to talk to you about anyway,” Riddle says. “I think I might be able to help you.”

“Are you going to get me a job at your office?” Ace jokes.

But Riddle answers seriously: “not quite that.”

“So?”

“I like talking about this in person more,” Riddle says. “Besides, I have to check if it’s really plausible. Are you free tomorrow?”

“I’m free in the evening.”

“Perfect,” Riddle replies, and Ace could almost see the pleased smile on his face. “Meet me at 7 in front of City Hall.”

Ace moves to type it into his phone scheduler. It’s not as if he’s going to forget, but he likes filling out his relatively empty phone scheduler with whatever he might have plans for.

“Got it,” Ace tells Riddle. 

“Alright, I’m sorry, I do have to get back to work now.”

“Thanks for taking time off your work to talk to me,” Ace says back. “But make sure you don’t overwork yourself, okay?”

Riddle chuckles. He should know that Ace is aware of his overworking habit, both for himself and in his expectation of others. 

“I’ll try,” Riddle replies with, amused. “Make sure you get some rest too.”

“Yes, dorm head,” Ace says, repeating the phrase Riddle pushed on them repeatedly over and over back in Night Raven College.

“Stop that,” Riddle says, again, the sulking tone in his voice. “Your reply now should be ‘Yes, Riddle’.”

“Yes, Riddle,” Ace copies. 

This brings out an amused chuckle on Riddle’s end. 

“Okay, I really have to go. See you tomorrow Ace.”

“See you tomorrow,” Ace pauses for a second before continuing. “See you tomorrow, Riddle.”

With that, the phone line clicks to a close.

That went much better than Ace expected from this morning. He wonders what Riddle might have for him, but he’s going to find out tomorrow anyway.

He gets up from his bed to check on the casserole.

Better remind Deuce to get his own dinner tomorrow, he makes a note to himself. 

Tomorrow, he’s going to dinner with Riddle Rosehearts. He’s not going to call it a date — no, he’s not going to delude himself in that. But it’s dinner. It’s meeting Riddle again.

He can’t help but to smile thinking of it.

The restaurant Riddle picked out is a cheap family restaurant near City Hall.

“I go here a lot,” Riddle explains as they take their seats. “It’s near work, and it’s open until late.”

Ace nods. He’s personally glad that Riddle picked something cheap. He would rather not go somewhere well beyond his budget even if Riddle is treating him. No, especially because Riddle is treating him.

“I thought you would pick something fancier,” Ace confesses.

Riddle frowns.

“Public prosecutors don’t get paid that much,” he replies with a shrug. “Well, at least where I am in my career.”

“But you did law,” Ace points out. “Surely you could’ve picked a better paying job.”

Riddle muses over this point for a few seconds before shaking his head.

“I get paid more than enough,” he says plainly. “Besides, I like my job.”

“It does suit you,” Ace says quickly, then, he laughs a little awkwardly. “You’ve always been about upholding the rules. It makes sense you would bring that to a bigger stage.”

This brings out a smile from Riddle. 

“Are you going to say I made life difficult for you back at Night Raven College?” he teases.

“Only at first!” Ace quickly says, waving his hands around. “You were much better after... _that_.”

“ _That_ ,” Riddle chuckles. “You can say I overblotted, it’s fine.”

“It’s not sensitive to you?”

“It’s a part of my past,” Riddle says softly. “It... it happened.”

“You got way better after that,” Ace points out. “You’re still strict, but you got... kinder.”

“Kinder, huh?” Riddle says. “I wonder if you’d say the same if you see me in the courtroom.”

“Hey!” Ace shakes his head. “That’s your job! And I told you, it suits you.”

Ace truly means it. He can’t think of another job that would suit Riddle more than a public prosecutor. Riddle, making sure justice is served. Riddle, pouring through laws to uphold them to their fullest extent. He’s personally happy for Riddle that Riddle found something that suits him so well.

Of course, that’s not a feeling he himself can relate to. He has no particular passion for anything. But precisely because he can’t truly relate to it, he admires Riddle for it. The same way he admires Deuce for finding his calling in opening a garage.

“Anyway, you said you’ve something to talk to me about,” Ace says. “What is it?”

“Let’s eat first,” Riddle shakes his head. “Then, I’d like you to follow me.”

“Ooh, mysterious,” Ace grins. “Lucky I know you would never break a single law.”

“You know me,” Riddle replies, a pink blush to his cheeks. “Anyway, order what you like. Don’t hold back just because I’m treating you.”

They choose an appetizer to share. Afterwards, they each pick a main course and a dessert.

“Thanks, Riddle,” Ace says after they make their order.

“Don’t mention it,” Riddle says. “It’s just a cheap family restaurant meal.”

But Ace has not been to a restaurant in months now. Most of his meals are shared with Deuce to save money. At least, Deuce would let him off with a discount in exchange for him preparing the meal. 

The two of them make light conversations while eating their meal. Riddle doesn’t seem particularly fussed about his pasta, but his eyes light up when his dessert is set before him.

“I no longer live with my parents,” he explains, embarrassed at his childish joy over a large strawberry parfait. “But sweet things are still special to me.”

“Even if you ate lots of it back in our unbirthday parties?”

The blush on Riddle’s cheek deepens, but he nods anyway.

Cute, Ace thinks. This is the Riddle he liked back in school. Even if he’s a rising star of a prosecutor now, he still has that charm that had drawn Ace in years ago.

The two of them finish their dessert. Afterwards, Riddle checks the time on his watch.

“Just in time,” he mutters. He takes the bill from the table to pay at the counter in front and Ace follows right behind him.

“What do you mean ‘just in time’?” Ace asks.

“We’re going somewhere after this,” Riddle explains. “He should be about ready to close up at this time.”

“He?”

Riddle smiles but says nothing more of it.

This time, it’s Riddle who walks half a step ahead of Ace, leading Ace through the streets confidently. Eventually, they reach a homely looking cake shop with a HELP WANTED sign at the front.

“Riddle,” Ace mutters. “Is this...?”

“It’s Trey’s cake shop,” Riddle answers with a proud smile. “He’s taken over for his parents now, but with his little brother leaving for Night Raven College, they’re short of hands.”

“And you think I can do this job?” Ace asks.

“You worked well with Trey, didn’t you?” Riddle returns Ace’s question with a question of his own. “That’s what’s most important here.”

Ace nods nervously. He has baked cakes under Trey’s supervision back in his time at Night Raven College, but he wouldn’t exactly say he’s an expert at it.

“I told him about you and he said he’s willing to give you a try on a part-time basis,” Riddle says. “Now it’s just up to you whether you want the job or not.”

“I want to try,” Ace says quietly. “I do, but...”

“Then come on,” Riddle says. “Let’s go in.”

Ace nods. He follows Riddle into the shop.

He’s heard of Trey’s parents’ cake shop of course, but the warm, woody interior of the shop is even more homey than he had imagined the shop to be like. A bright display case of various cakes instantly catches his eyes. If he ends up working here, he would have to make and carry them. The idea makes him rather nervous, but he stands his ground.

“Riddle,” Trey appears from what seems to be the kitchen. “And Ace, you’re right on time. We’re just about to close up.”

“I brought him as promised,” Riddle says to his childhood friend. He nudges Ace to walk forward to Trey.

“Trey-senpai,” Ace greets with a small bow of his head.

This, however, is met by a snort from Riddle and an amused laughter from Trey.

“We’re no longer at school,” Trey says. “You surely don’t still call Riddle here ‘dorm head’,”

“Oh, he still did till I corrected him,” Riddle says with a roll of his eyes.

Ace finds himself blushing in embarrassment at the two of them teasing him.

“Well,” Trey chuckles. “If you would work with me as well as you did back in school, we should have no problem here.”

“I’ll try my best,” Ace says. “Ah, but I’ve another part-time job...”

He remembers his work with Deuce. Deuce can’t afford to hire him for more hours, but he knows he’s still necessary to the garage for now, with how clumsy Deuce is with the kind of detailed clerical work Ace is in charge of.

“That’s fine,” Trey says with a nod. “I’m only hiring you on a part-time basis anyway. Of course, I might offer you more hours if it works out, but it’ll be up to you whether you choose to take it.”

“I’ll do as much as I can!” Ace exclaims enthusiastically. “If you would have me that is.”

“I’m all for it,” Trey smiles kindly at him. “But I do have to warn you, I expect you to take it seriously.”

“I will,” Ace assures Trey. 

“Make sure you draft the contract properly, Trey,” Riddle says with his arms crossed. “It’s for both your sakes.”

“You’re really inflexible, Riddle,” Trey shakes his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure of it. Ace, do you think you can come in tomorrow afternoon? I have to close up today, so we’ll discuss it at length tomorrow. Ah, and I’ll give you your schedule then too.”

“Of course,” Ace nods. “Of course, thank you, Trey.”

He holds back a _senpai_ from his sentence, making his sentence end at an odd tone.

They chat for a little while longer while Trey cleans the shop. At the end of their conversation, Trey packs in two slices of cherry pie for Ace and Deuce and a single slice of strawberry tart for Riddle.

Riddle and Ace bid their farewell to Trey, stepping out with their cakes.

“I didn’t expect you to take me to Trey’s cake shop!” Ace says to Riddle as they walk towards the train station together. “In fact, I didn’t know it was this close to City Hall.”

“We grew up around the corner,” Riddle explains. 

That makes sense. Riddle’s family at least seems well off enough to have a place near City Hall.

“Where do you live now?” Ace asks.

Riddle smiles wryly.

“A few train stations away from here,” he replies. “I know, it’s more inconvenient than living at home. My mother scolded me about it before.”

Ace remembers about Riddle’s parents. How suffocating that living at home had been for Riddle. He smiles sympathetically.

“But you’re happier this way,” he says softly.

Riddle nods back quietly.

“Well,” Riddle says, signaling a change in subject. “You better work hard at Trey’s. After all, it was me who made the introduction. Don’t make me regret it.”

“You won’t,” Ace grins. “I’m pretty reliable when I have to be. You know that.”

“Do I?” Riddle says, but there’s a teasing smile on his face.

They reach the train station soon enough. 

“I’m going the opposite way as you,” Riddle says as they both tap in to the platforms. “I’ll see you some other time?”

“Yeah,” Ace nods. He goes quiet for a second before realizing there’s more he wants to say. “Wait.”

Riddle turns back, tilting his head in question.

“Can I text you? Or call you, whatever.”

He wonders if that counts as being gutsy. But at the same time he’s not ready to let go of this thin connection to Riddle just yet. 

He waits for Riddle’s reply breathlessly. 

“Of course.”

Riddle says with a smile.

And Ace finds that his lips curl into a grin.

Ace serves the two slices of cherry pie on small plates for him and Deuce.

When he got back, Deuce wasn’t in his room yet. It felt best to serve the cake right away so it doesn’t sit out overnight in the fridge.

Ace sets out both slices on the counter and Deuce walks over with the forks.

“So,” Deuce says. “You’re going to be working at Trey’s?”

Unlike Ace, Deuce is able to drop the _senpai_ off Trey’s name with relative ease. 

“Yeah,” Ace says.

He picks up a cut off the cherry pie and brings it to his mouth. It’s as delicious as all of Trey’s cakes he had before.

Deuce hums. 

“Are you going to be okay balancing two jobs?”

“I did that before, remember?” Ace says with a smile. “Besides, my job for you is just checking your accounts. It usually only takes me an hour or two. It probably works out better this way — so you don’t have to pay me for any extra hours.”

“You probably wouldn’t be able to cook dinner, right?”

“Yeah, it’s likely you’d have to get your own most nights,” Ace shrugs. “But if we share a meal, I’d help pay for it.”

Again, Deuce hums.

“It’s good,” Deuce says after eating another bite of his cherry pie. “You can bring some cakes back right?”

Ace snorts.

“Is that what you’re thinking of?”

“What else would you have a roommate who’s working at a cake shop for?” Deuce says with a smile. He’s half-teasing but half-serious. This is something Ace can tell after being roommates with Deuce for years.

“Fine,” Ace says. “I’ll try my best to bring you cakes.”

“Good,” Deuce says. He waves his fork about a little. “I really hope this would go well, you know?”

After all, Deuce knows of Ace’s constant in-and-out of employment. It’s not that Ace doesn’t want to stick to one job — he’s just never found a job that stuck with him and somehow things tend to swerve towards him leaving or getting fired.

“Trey seems like he would be a good boss.”

“He wouldn’t be as scary as Riddle,” Deuce agrees. “But you should still take it seriously.”

“I will, I will,” Ace sighs. 

But speaking of Riddle.

Ace takes out his phone and takes a snap of their half-eaten cherry pie. He then operates his phone to message Riddle with the picture. 

He hovers on the send button for a while, unsure if he should bother Riddle with something so trite.

Deuce looks over to his phone before nodding.

“Do it,” he says.

“Hey, but,” Ace is about to object before Deuce cuts in again.

“The Ace I know is fearless about getting in trouble,” he says.

Ace laughs, wondering if it is still true.

Still, he follows Deuce’s instruction and clicks send.

 _Eating with Deuce now_ , he types.

Soon, a message from Riddle appears on his screen.

 _Saving mine for tomorrow_ , says the first message. Then, a second. _Enjoy your cake_.

Ace smiles at his phone, choosing not to notice Deuce’s exasperated sigh.

The contract with Trey’s is nothing special. It details his minimum work hours alongside how much he would get paid, as well as how he would be getting paid. It was drafted carefully, however, and Trey pointed out it was done to protect both of them.

“Trust Riddle to make sure of that,” Trey says with an amused smile.

“Riddle wrote the contract?”

“He did, back when I first started looking for part-timers,” Trey says. “He said ‘Trey, you better do it properly. You know what? I’ll do it’ and proceeded to draft it out for me, sitting me down right here and explaining what each part is for.”

“No wonder you can explain it in such detail to me as well,” Ace grins.

He can imagine Riddle being this thorough. This is his way of showing he cares for his childhood friend.

“He wouldn’t even let me pay him for it,” Trey says with nothing but fondness in his voice. “He said I gave him enough cakes to more than pay for his services.”

“He thinks your cakes are the best after all,” Ace says with a grin.

He remembers those early days in Night Raven College when Riddle used his unique magic on him simply for taking a slice of Trey’s cake. Remembering it sends a shiver down his spine, but he quickly shakes it off.

“Should we talk about schedule?”

“Yes,” Trey says. “I need you more after lunch — mornings are quiet for us, usually, and I can keep up but...”

“Got it,” Ace nods. “I’ll be your ace.”

“Good,” Trey laughs. “For now, I’ll put you at the storefront. But I might need help with the cakes once in a while. I’ll give you the instructions of course. Would that be alright?”

“Of course,” Ace says. “Anything you want me to do.”

“The years made you more reliable, huh?” Trey teases gently. “Alright, let me show you the rest of the shop.”

Trey stands and begins his tour of the kitchen.

Ace makes a mental note of everything. He’s always been good at memorizing, so he’s pretty confident he would know his way around here in no time at all.

He’s going to be a good shopkeeper, he decides.

And a decent pâtissier, if that’s what’s required of him.

It wouldn’t be for another two weeks until Ace sees Riddle again.

They had been texting, exchanging everyday pictures and news, but Riddle has been busy at work. Ace himself has been busy as well with adjusting to his new part-time job. 

The cake shop is where Riddle finds him that evening, just as they’re about to close up.

“Riddle!” Ace greets cheerfully. “How can I help you?”

“Trey told me he has a cake for me,” Riddle mutters, slightly pink in the cheeks. 

Ace nods. Indeed, Trey had told him to put aside a slice of Riddle’s favorite strawberry tart aside for him.

And Ace had to contain his excitement of meeting Riddle again all day.

He prepares the slice and quickly packs it inside one of the shop’s signature white boxes, complete with a sheer ribbon to decorate it.

Riddle whistles appreciatively.

“Looks like you’re adjusting fine to working here,” Riddle says.

Ace flashes him a wide grin. 

It’s true that he’s adjusting rather well to working at Trey’s. He mostly works behind the counter, selling and packing cakes. But Trey started letting him in the kitchen just a few days ago, introducing him to things he can do around the kitchen to help. It’s still mostly basic things like mixing eggs and flour using his magic, but Trey told him that he’s catching on quick.

“Thanks for the introduction,” Ace tells Riddle. But Riddle shakes his head at this.

“Trey needed someone anyway, so it’s a win-win situation.”

Just as Ace hands Riddle his cake over the counter, Trey appears from the kitchen.

“Ace, why don’t you take off early?” he says suddenly. “We’re closing up soon anyway. Take a cake and enjoy it with Riddle.”

“Are you sure?” Ace furrows his eyebrows.

Trey lets out a soft chuckle.

“I’m sure, Riddle came all the way here on my request,” Trey shrugs. “So, take it as your job to walk him back.”

“I don’t need someone to walk me back,” Riddle pouts. “I’m an adult, Trey.”

“I’ll guard the dorm head with my life,” Ace says jokingly.

“Again with the dorm head!” Riddle sighs. 

Ace picks out one of the cakes he knows they can’t keep for too long, placing it in a box. As it’s just for him, he doesn’t wrap it with the ribbon. Then, he goes into the kitchen to take off his apron and place it on the hanger they keep there.

He heads back out to the front of the shop to hear Trey and Riddle chatting about Riddle’s work.

“Stop fussing,” Riddle says. “I eat properly.”

“But do you rest properly?” Trey says with a sad smile.

“That —-“ Riddle frowns, crossing his arms defensively. “I rest as much as I can.”

“That might not be enough,” Trey says. Then, he notices Ace behind them. “Ace, get Riddle home. Make sure he doesn’t go back to work.”

“Roger, Trey,” Ace says with a playful salute.

“Seriously,” Riddle shakes his head exasperatedly. “This is too much.”

Still, he doesn’t offer any more protest when Ace walks out from behind the counter. 

They bid goodbye to Trey before going out of the shop.

“You know you don’t actually have to walk me home,” Riddle says.

“My boss told me to, so I will,” Ace replies. “You’re the type to think all jobs have to be done seriously, right?”

“True, but not like this,” Riddle says with a quiet sigh.

“I’m not letting you go back to work, that’s for sure,” Ace says with a teasing smile. “I’m making sure you get back home and go to sleep. Even I can see the black circles under your eyes.”

“Should’ve worn makeup to mask that, huh?” Riddle shakes his head. 

“I don’t think makeup can hide them, seeing how deep those circles are.”

The two of them talk about nothing in particular as they head to the station. Usually, Ace would take the train going the opposite direction as Riddle’s to go home, but this time he stands next to Riddle. 

“You’re really going to see me all the way back?” Riddle asks, exasperation in his voice.

“I’m taking my job seriously,” Ace flashes him a grin.

“This isn’t in your job description,” Riddle says. “I know, I drafted out that contract.”

“It’s an extra,” Ace says. “Don’t you like it when people put in extra effort?”

“I do but,” Riddle says, stopping halfway through his sentence to shake his head. Still, that brings out an amused chuckle from him.

The two of them take the train towards Riddle’s station. It’s not far from City Hall, but Ace understands why Riddle’s overbearing mother might be unhappy with Riddle choosing to live further away from work.

Riddle explains that he rents a small flat over a bookstore. The bookstore in question is a locally-owned business, with its quaint storefront of posters of upcoming book events plastered on its window.

Ace follows Riddle through the back alley, going up two sets of stairs up to the flat. Reaching a wooden door, he watches as Riddle carefully takes out his keys to let them both in.

Riddle’s flat is rather bare with mismatched yet well-maintained furniture. The most crowded part of the flat is his bookshelves, filled to the brim with books of various topics.

“It’s not much,” Riddle mutters.

“If I didn’t know you’re such a law-abiding person, I could mistake it for a serial killer’s place,” Ace teases. 

Riddle sighs, but he says nothing in retort. He walks over and places his work briefcase on the table.

“The furniture is from my landlord, I don’t spend a lot of time here.”

“This is why Trey is worried about you,” Ace says.

Still, despite his claim that he doesn’t spend a lot of time at home, Riddle keeps his place clean.

Riddle walks over to his kitchen area, closed off from the rest of the living-dining area while Ace takes a seat at the dining table.

“I don’t have alcohol,” Riddle calls out from the kitchen. “Would you like tea instead?”

“Sounds good,” Ace calls back. 

Riddle uses his magic to float over two small plates and a couple of forks. He places them on the table as he comes out of the kitchen with plain-colored mugs with tea bags in them.

“It’s just regular breakfast tea,” Riddle explains as he sets the mugs on the table. “Even though it’s definitely late for breakfast.”

“You don’t say,” Ace replies with a quiet chuckle.

Ace sets out the cakes on the plate while Riddle gets ready to use his magic to make the tea. Ace watches Riddle’s expert and careful hands use his magic to pour hot water into the mugs. He’s careful so that they wouldn’t overflow.

“You’ve always been good at practical magic,” Ace says, not trying to hide the admiration in his voice. He himself is a little rusty when it comes to practical magic and has come to rely more on modern technology.

“It’s one of those things you don’t forget once you have it mastered,” Riddle says. “But using everyday helps keep you sharp.”

The two of them settle into their seats with their tea and cake.

Tea and cake with Riddle really brings back the memories of Night Raven College. Their unbirthday parties were more lively than their conversation of two. Of course that would be the case. But Ace is rather fond of this intimate moment between him and Riddle, talking about whatever comes to mind as they eat their cakes and sip their tea.

“One shouldn’t get too reliant on technology,” Riddle says. “Practicing magic is important.”

Ace laughs softly. Riddle always sounds so much older than his age. He’s always so serious and stern.

“I don’t get to use magic at work with Deuce often,” Ace confesses. After all, he doesn’t get to use magic to fix cars and magical wheels like Deuce. “But this job with Trey is making me use it more.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask this, but what is it that you do with Deuce?” Riddle asks. 

“Checking over clerical stuff, mostly,” Ace shrugs. “I can do things like change the wheels of a magical wheel and basic stuff like that, but Deuce is more than happy to take care of that.”

“That makes sense,” Riddle nods. “Deuce doesn’t seem careful with detailed stuff like that.”

“You can tell?”

“I know you two from back in our Night Raven College days,” Riddle smiles. “I know Deuce is not very careful with details.”

“And I am?”

“I remember you’re good at memorizing things,” Riddle shrugs. “And that requires some attention to details. Well, you’re good at it when you exert yourself anyway.”

Ace is rather impressed that Riddle remembers that much about him and Deuce. With so many dorm members, he expected Riddle to be too busy to pay anyone individual attention. 

“You say I’m good at memorizing things,” Ace says. “But here you are, remembering what Deuce and I are good at more than ten years later.”

“Has it really been that long?” Riddle’s eyes widen as he says this. “It feels like just yesterday I was scolding you for stealing Trey’s cake out of the fridge.”

“I made that much of an impression, huh?” Ace teases.

But Riddle answers him earnestly, saying, “you do.”

“Because I’m a troublemaker.”

“Because you’re a troublemaker,” Riddle agrees with a heavy sigh. “Your behavior is very un-Hearts Labyul. There’s not a day back then when I don’t wonder if the mirror sorted you into the wrong dorm.”

“Hey, it can’t be that bad!”

“Says you,” Riddle says, he laughs quietly. “But it does make dorm head life more exciting to have a — let’s say a challenge, shall we?”

“Yes,” Ace nods. “That’s what I was, someone to challenge you.”

“Mmhmm,” Riddle lets out an amused hum. “Tell me how’s working with Trey going.”

Ace tells Riddle about everything he can. About how amused he was at how comprehensive the contract he signed is. About the children who looked at their cakes with starry-eyes. About working in the kitchen and the mess he made the first time around.

Riddle listens, interjecting Ace with his own brand of humor.

Without realizing it, they’re eating the last bit of their cakes and drinking the last sips of their tea.

The clock too, has moved hours.

“You might not make it to the train station now,” Riddle says as he glances at the clock. He smiles apologetically. “I kept you for too long.”

“You listened to me talk,” Ace points out. “I’m the one who talked too much. I kept you up when you have work tomorrow.”

“So do you,” Riddle points out. “I can expand the sofa into a bed and I’ve spare pillows and an extra blanket.”

“Thought you’d have no spare with your minimalist bachelor lifestyle,” Ace teases. 

Still, he gratefully accepts the offer to stay at Riddle’s. The two of them laugh as they figure out the sofa bed, one that Riddle barely touches.

“I don’t have a lot of guests,” Riddle shrugs as their long struggle finally results in the sofa bed shaped as more bed than sofa. “The last time I used this was when Jack came over, and that time he set up the bed all by himself.”

“Jack Howl stayed over at your place before me?” Ace says with a fake pout. “Unfair.”

“He was in town for a job,” Riddle explains. “It was a while ago too. Like two and a half years ago?”

Jack has always admired Riddle too. Ace knows this much. But he can’t say he’s not surprised that he’s still in touch with Riddle now.

“What do you and Jack even talk about?” Ace asks. He sits on the sofa-bed, ensuring that it’s not going to close on him in the night.

Riddle brings out a pillow and a blanket from his room.

“Not much. Work. Stuff like that.”

“Sounds serious,” Ace laughs.

That he can imagine; both Riddle and Jack being overly serious with each other even years after they left school.

Riddle opens a new pack of toothbrushes to hand one to Ace.

“Trey would lecture us both if you don’t brush your teeth,” Riddle says.

He’s right.

Ace and Riddle stand side by side as they both brush their teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. 

There’s something Ace likes about this. About the domesticity between him and Riddle that could allow him to imagine a little more. Let him imagine that they can be more than a one-night stand and an odd friendship.

But when they finish up and the moment is broken. The fact Riddle is definitely out of his league weighs down heavily on Ace’s chest.

“Make sure you keep the toothbrush properly,” Riddle says. He demonstrates by placing his own into a ceramic holder.

Ace follows suit, not wanting to break Riddle’s personal rules.

Afterwards, they step out to the living room together, Ace sitting on the now spread out sofa-bed.

Riddle, meanwhile, stands at his bedroom’s doorway, looking back at Ace.

He smiles softly.

“Good night, Ace,” he says quietly as he turns off the light behind him.

In the darkness, Ace settles into a sofa-bed and blanket that smells like Riddle. He clenches the pillow close as he drifts off to sleep.

Ace wakes up at dawn the next morning.

It takes him a while to orient himself. To remember he stayed the night at Riddle’s. To remember that he’s on Riddle’s sofa and is tangled in Riddle’s blanket. 

Another night spent in Riddle’s scent. But at least there’s no one-night stand to apologize for this time. 

He pulls himself up, so he’s seated on the sofa bed. In the dim light of dawn, the room feels more unified somehow. Like there’s some order to the mismatched furniture and the filled bookshelf of Riddle’s flat.

He won’t have to leave for work for some time.

Ace stands up and walks over to the kitchen. There, he opens Riddle’s fridge.

It’s mostly bare, but at least there are some eggs. He digs through it to find bacon as well. Seems like it’s still within the expiry date.

Good enough, he decides.

He goes through Riddle’s kitchen, finding a frying pan and some white plates. He then plays around with the window. After some effort, he gets it to open.

It’s a cold morning, and the chills from the open window sends a slight shiver down his spine. 

That’s soon gone as he starts up the stove, his body warmed by the blue fire. He starts with the bacon, cooking several streaks in the frying pan. Once he’s satisfied with how they look, he splits them evenly between the two plates. He uses the now oily pan to cook the eggs sunny-side up.

He hears a door creaking right as he cracks the second egg over the frying pan.

“Ace?” Riddle’s voice is still sleepy as he calls out. 

Ace turns to him and gives him a wide grin.

“Morning, Riddle,” he greets.

“Are you making breakfast?” Riddle asks as he leans in the kitchen doorway. “In my kitchen?”

“It’s for both of us!” Ace says defensively. But he can hear there’s nothing negative in Riddle’s question. No anger or annoyance, just surprise.

Riddle comes closer to Ace.

“I don’t even remember I have eggs.”

“It looks like they’re still good,” Ace says. He places the first pair of egg on a plate before starting on the second set.

Riddle walks around him, preparing mugs that look exactly the same as ones they used last night. He places tea bags in them then uses his magic to pour hot water into them while yawning.

“Show off,” Ace snorts.

“It’s your own fault you’re out of practice,” Riddle points out. He uses his magic to whisk the mugs over to the dining table while Ace carries the plates to the table by hand.

Taking their seat together, they then take turns with the salt and pepper. Ace takes out two sets of knives and forks from Riddle’s utensil box at the dining table and passes a set over at Riddle. 

Quietly, they start eating the breakfast Ace made.

Ace glances up at Riddle, still heavy-lidded and in an old loose T-shirt and boxers.

“You don’t seem the type to eat breakfast properly,” Ace muses.

“You’re not exactly wrong,” Riddle sighs. “I try to get up on time for it, but usually breakfast is whatever I can put in my mouth quickly.”

“Yet you have eggs and bacon in your fridge.”

Riddle laughs softly.

“I do try to eat properly,” he says. “I’m just admitting it’s not always successful.”

“Do Trey know?” Ace asks, half-teasingly.

“I think so, but I’m an adult now, he can only scold me,” Riddle says, then, he points his fork at Ace. “And apparently, send his part-timer after me.”

“Hey, he didn’t quite tell me to make you breakfast,” Ace says good-naturedly.

“He didn’t,” Riddle agrees. “This is all you.”

“Well? Do you like it?”

“I like egg and bacon,” Riddle says with a tilt of his head. “You did well, Ace. Thank you.”

Ace feels elated at Riddle’s simple compliment. Perhaps, this is a gut reaction that is left-over from their time at Night Raven College. From a time when getting compliments from Riddle were difficult and rare. But Ace likes this feeling anyway — it’s one that fills him with warmth.

The two of them continue to chat quietly as they eat their breakfast and drink their tea. By the time they’re done, dawn has changed to morning.

Ace goes back to the sofa-bed to transform the furniture back to its sofa form. Meanwhile, Riddle uses his magic to move the plates, mugs, knives and forks to the kitchen sink. Then, he goes on further with a dish cleaning spell.

“Handy,” Ace murmurs.

“And that’s why you should practice your practical magic,” Riddle says with a shake of his head. “Seriously, too many people don’t take practical magic seriously enough.”

“Help me review it,” Ace says with a grin towards Riddle.

“When we both have time, then,” Riddle says. 

That almost sounds like a promise. 

“We have work now, huh?” Ace says quickly.

“I do have to use the shower,” Riddle agrees. “How about you?”

“If I go now, I think I can shower at home and get changed,” Ace says. Then, he takes a glance at the blanket and pillow he left on the sofa.

“If you’re worried about cleaning up, don’t worry about it,” Riddle says. “I can handle that.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Riddle says. “Unlike you, I have my practical magic perfectly practiced.”

Ace snorts at this, shaking his head.

“Are you sure you’re not just showing off?”

Riddle gives off a pleased smile at this.

Still, Ace at least folds the blanket and stack it with the pillow on one end of the sofa. After that, Riddle walks him to the door.

“Last night was,” Ace starts as he’s just about to leave. “It was fun.”

“It was,” Riddle agrees quietly. 

Ace wants to say that they should do this again some other time. That he would cook breakfast for Riddle anytime Riddle wants him to.

“See you.”

He says awkwardly instead as he closes the door behind him. 

It’s Riddle who texted him first after that. The morning after he stayed over, Riddle texts him with a picture of his breakfast — the same kind of bacon and egg — with the message, “I’m eating properly”.

Ace can’t help but smile at the message. That starts off a small chain of messages between them, replying to each other while they both have the time.

“Riddle should be coming by again soon,” Trey teases Ace one day when he catches Ace smiling at his phone during his break time. “By then, you should be able to make your own cake.”

His job with Trey is going well. The regulars of the cake shop are starting to recognize Ace, and he is now able to make friendly conversations with them. Further, he’s learning more about how he can support Trey in the kitchen.

“He’s going to say it’s not as good as yours,” Ace says half-jokingly. 

Before Trey could reply, the bell that rings whenever someone goes through that door sounds.

“I’ll get that,” Ace quickly says. He wipes his hands on his apron before walking towards the front of the shop. 

“Oh. My. God,” the new arrival says aloud before Ace could greet them. “Ace-chan, is that you?!”

Ace looks up to see straight into Cater Diamond’s eyes. He looks up and down studying Cater, dressed fashionably and holding on to the extended handles of a small, bright-colored suitcase.

“Cater-senpai?!” he blurts out.

“No more senpai! We’re no longer students!” Cater instantly makes his sweeping declaration. He pulls out his phone and turns around to snap a selfie of himself with Ace.

“Hashtag NRC Reunion, hashtag my junior from NRC,” Cater says aloud as he types on his phone.

Cater is yet another member of Hearts Labyul that Ace lost contact with over the years. Well, that isn’t exactly true. They’re Magicame friends and would occasionally comment on each other’s pictures, but that’s the extent of their relationship after Cater graduated.

He used to get along so well with Cater too, Ace remembers. And seeing Cater here, it truly feels like he’s gone back in time to his Night Raven College days.

“Cater, you’re early,” Trey appears from the kitchen with a smile on his face. 

“Trey! How can you not tell me?!” Cater says in an exaggerated voice. “That Ace-chan is working here now!”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Trey shows off a wide grin at the success of his little plan.

“What’s Cater doing here?” Ace asks. “I thought you live in your home country?”

“I do, I do,” Cater nods vigorously. “I’m here for business and Trey here is always so kind to have me stay over.”

“Cater is a Magicame influencer,” Trey explains. “Some of his work requires travel.”

That makes sense. Cater has always been into his social media — good for him that he can make a living out of it now.

“I’m going to take lots of photos of your cake again, Trey,” Cater says excitedly.

“Last time you did that, we struggled with the demand,” Trey says with a wry smile. “But as always, I’m thankful for the business.”

He turns to Ace.

“I’m going to see Cater up,” Trey says. “Take care of the store for me?”

“Wait, wait, I want to talk to Ace-chan first!” Cater says. “Ace-chan, are you still in touch with Deuce-chan? You two were inseparable back then!”

“I’d appreciate it if you don’t treat us like a set!” Ace exclaims exasperatedly.

“But...?” Trey teases.

“But I live with Deuce,” Ace says with a heavy sigh.

“So you’re in contact with him! And Trey is in contact with Riddle-chan,” Cater continues, talking quickly in all his excitement. “Which means we can have a mini Hearts Labyul reunion?”

“I thought you’re only here for a day?” Trey asks.

“We can set another time!” Cater says with a wide smile. There’s no stopping him from planning this little reunion he has in mind. “And the location is obviously Trey’s!”

“Hey, don’t decide that without consulting me!”

Nevertheless, Trey laughs good-naturedly, amused by his friend’s sudden excited planning. 

“Alright, alright,” he says. “Let’s get you upstairs, Cater. Ace is currently working.”

“Oops,” Cater flashes a silly smile. “Well, it’s good to see you, Ace-chan. Trey, we really should plan this reunion!”

“We will,” Trey promises as he leads Cater up the stairs to his flat over the building. 

A smile remains on Ace’s face even as the two of them disappear.

A reunion, huh? Recently, with him living with Deuce, working with Trey, and texting regularly with Riddle, it’s almost as if he could forget how long ago Night Raven College was. But seeing Cater reminds him that it’s truly been a long time. 

A lot of Hearts Labyul students live around this city. At least, that’s what their social media told Ace. Ace barely kept up with the rest, only seeing them in brief seconds on his social media feed. 

I used to live together with all these people, Ace muses. But adulthood made it hard to keep up with everyone.

A reunion would be good. That’s what Ace decides to himself. A small party over cakes and beer. 

But when the bell to the door rings again, Ace is back to his work mode.

He smiles brightly, welcoming the next customer.

“Sorry for keeping you until so late,” Trey apologizes. 

They had closed up the shop hours ago, but Trey told him that he wanted to show Ace around the kitchen a little more. Together, they prepared for opening the next day, getting batter and cream ready.

Like Trey had predicted, the demand for their cakes boomed after Cater’s visit. Cater did not stay for very long — only in town for a couple of days — but he posted pictures of Trey’s cakes on Magicame and his followers have been coming by for weeks now to check out this cake shop Cater raved about.

“It’s fine,” Ace says. “I told you I’d do anything to help.”

“You’re a good part-timer,” Trey grins. “I’ll pay you for all these hours, of course.”

“And that makes you a good boss,” Ace replies to Trey with an equally cheeky grin.

And even that aside, Trey is. Trey cares about Ace’s growth as part of the shop, teaching him different baking techniques — both magical and non-magical ones.

“I hope I’m not distracting you from your other job?”

Ace shakes his head, reassuring Trey that he hasn’t been.

His job with Deuce has continued as per normal. That is, he goes in a couple hours a day to check Deuce’s accounts, fixing problems before Deuce sends the bills over to their customers.

He is spending more time at the cake shop, but that’s fine. Deuce can’t pay him for more than a couple of hours a day anyway.

“Anyway, thanks again for today,” Trey says. He stands at the doorway of the shop with Ace preparing to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You should rest too!” Ace says. Trey is a worrier, at least when it comes to others, but he works hard to keep the cake shop running, staying up till late and waking up early.

Ace gives him a small bow before turning to leave. He walks towards the station, going past City Hall.

For a while, he wonders where Riddle’s office is. Riddle had said he doesn’t work exactly at City Hall, but near enough to it that they had met there for their first proper dinner. 

But Ace doesn’t have to wonder for too long. As he walks away from City Hall, he sees a familiar red-head exiting one of the old buildings surrounding it.

“Riddle?” he mutters out loud quietly. This, of course, is not heard by the other man. He then takes a deep breath to call out louder: “Riddle!”

This causes the man to look up. He stops as he sees Ace and Ace runs over to catch up to him.

“You just finished work?” Ace asks. 

Riddle smiles wryly. 

“Yeah,” he says quietly, unable to hide the exhaustion from his voice. “Big case.”

Ace knows from Riddle texting him that Riddle is working on something big. He doesn’t know the details, but Riddle apologized to him for being too busy to stop by the cake shop a while ago. 

“And you can’t continue tomorrow?” Ace says. Like Riddle can’t hide his exhaustion, Ace finds that he can’t hide his worry about Riddle from the way he speaks.

Riddle shakes his head, then he speaks, “it’ll just pile up if I leave it.”

“Still, to work till this late,” Ace furrows his eyebrows.

“You just finished work too, right?” Riddle points out.

“Yeah, but I start at three,” Ace counters. “What time did you start?”

“Eight,” Riddle mumbles. 

“See! That’s over twelve hours of non-stop work!”

“I took breaks!” Riddle objects. “For lunch and dinner.”

“How long are these breaks?”

Riddle sighs. Shaking his head.

“You ate bread at your table,” Ace guesses.

At this Riddle flinches. Looks like Ace’s guess hits a bulls-eye.

“And you start at eight again tomorrow,” Ace continues. “No wonder Trey is so worried about you.”

“It’s not like this every day,” Riddle says. At this, he starts to walk to the station, signaling Ace to follow after this. They walk side by side towards the large City Hall station.

“But it’s like this often enough?”

Again, Riddle is unable to object.

“You work two jobs too,” Riddle points out quietly. “Shouldn’t you be more careful about your own health?”

“I don’t start at eight for either of them,” Ace points out. Even if on long nights such as this one, he would come home exhausted, tempted to slump into his bed without showering or brushing his teeth.

Riddle shakes his head tiredly. 

“I just can’t let people who break the laws go because they have a good, expensive defense attorney,” Riddle mutters quietly. “So I’ve to build my cases well.”

To Riddle, the rules, the laws are the most important thing. That was the case back in their time at Night Raven College and that continues to be the case now. Even from Riddle’s simple statement, Ace can imagine Riddle’s frustration when he fails to uphold the law to the fullest extent because of these ‘good, expensive defense attorneys’.

“Are there cases you’re unhappy with?” Ace asks.

“There are some unfair laws,” Riddle says, surprising Ace. The Riddle back in their first week of Night Raven College wouldn’t have said that, showing how much Riddle had grown from that time before he overblotted. “But I think I want to be able to change that from the inside. I want the world to be fairer.”

At this, Riddle blushes slightly.

“But you’re not interested in that,” he says apologetically.

“No, it’s not like that,” Ace quickly says. “I just think that you’re impressive.”

“Impressive, huh?” Riddle says with a small laugh. “I wonder about that.”

“You’ve really grown,” Ace says quietly. “From the first time we met.”

And Ace wonders if he’s grown as much as Riddle had. He wonders if he had changed from the snotty-nosed troublemaker who met Riddle that night he stole a piece of cake from the fridge.

“I hope so,” Riddle says. He looks at Ace. “You’re more responsible too.”

Is that true? He wants to be able to stick to his cake shop job, but would he be able to? After all, it’s not as if he’s especially passionate about making cakes.

Without realizing it, they’ve reached the train station.

“Well,” Riddle says. “You better head back and sleep.”

“Hey,” Ace laughs. “That should be my line.”

Riddle’s train pulls into the platform first. He gives Ace a small nod before getting on.

Ace, left on the platform, watching Riddle go.

“And ta-daa, here’s your coin,” Ace says, grinning as he makes a coin appear from behind a little boy’s ear. He presses the coin into the boy’s palm. “Now keep it safe — it’s a magic coin after all.”

He waves goodbye as the boy runs back to his mother. She extends her free hand to him, bowing slightly at Ace before they walk home together. 

It’s been two months since he started working at Trey’s.

A part of his job he has come to enjoy is entertaining their younger guests, often coming in with their parents. Some get a slice of cake as a treat for a test well done or for doing their chores well, some get a whole cake for their birthday. But Ace likes all of them for the starry-eyed look as their gaze towards the cake display.

Doing magic tricks for them is something he started when he met a tired, crying child once and it’s turning into a bit of a habit. The kids sometimes drop by when they’re playing around the cake shop, calling him the cake magician.

Ace embraces this new nickname. Most days, he would wave at them from behind the counter since he’s at work. But when the shop is relatively empty, he would find time to entertain them.

Even the children aside, he enjoys working at the cake shop. He enjoys interacting with their customers. He enjoys learning to make cakes from Trey, using practical magic he doesn’t get to use all that often before.

“Still good at magic tricks, I see.”

Ace looks up at the source of the voice.

Riddle stands at the shop’s doorway in his suit and work briefcase. He wears a tired smile as he steps closer towards the counter.

“Riddle!” Ace exclaims. “Trey didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“He didn’t?” Riddle says. He then sighs. “Maybe he forgot.”

“Should I go fetch him?” Ace asks.

“He’s busy, isn’t he?” Riddle replies. 

“He is, but I’m sure he has time for you. Besides, it’s almost time we close up,” Ace says.

“I’ll just wait for him,” Riddle says with a nod. 

The last few weeks had both Ace and Riddle messaging each other, mostly with pictures of food they eat. They have light conversations about their day as well.

But they haven’t met face-to-face in a while.

Riddle had been busy. Ace knows that much. 

“How’s your case going?” he asks. 

“I’m done with it,” Riddle says with a smile. “Just today, actually.”

“Congratulations!”

“I told Trey that earlier today,” Riddle says. “He said to come by and get a congratulatory cake.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind you picking out any,” Ace says. He proudly stands over the display of cakes. “What’s your favorite?”

“Not exactly,” suddenly, Trey’s voice interrupts their conversation. “I was about to give Riddle the strawberry cheesecake.”

“The strawberry cheesecake, that’s—“ Ace starts, but he finds himself too embarrassed to continue.

He made the strawberry cheesecake today with Trey’s instructions.

Riddle looks curiously at Ace and Trey, expecting an explanation.

“Ace made it,” Trey explains. “I want you to try out a cake he made.”

“Ace, you’re making cakes now?” Riddle asks.

“Under strict supervision,” Ace laughs awkwardly. “So I can guarantee the taste.”

“We _both_ can,” Trey grins. “So, what do you say, Riddle?”

“I’d like to try it,” Riddle says with a smile.

“Ace, why don’t you take a slice too?” Trey offers. “You can walk Riddle home again today.”

“ _Again_!” Riddle complains. “Seriously, Trey, I’m not a child! You shouldn’t trouble Ace with things like these, even if you’re his boss.”

“It’s no trouble,” Ace quickly says.

Walking home with Riddle to his house is no trouble. Eating cakes with Riddle is no trouble.

Spending time with Riddle is the furthest thing away from trouble.

Riddle sighs.

“Well,” he huffs. “Only if you’re sure about it, Ace.”

He would take that as Riddle not minding being with him. At this, he finds that he’s unable to contain his smile.

Ace goes back behind the counter to pack two slices of strawberry cheesecake into their store box. He doesn’t bother with the ribbon this time — he’s going to be carrying it anyway.

Then, he goes to the back to remove his apron. 

When he gets back to the storefront, Riddle is chatting to Trey.

Or more accurately, being fussed over by Trey.

“I told you this so many times before, but you really have to take care of yourself better,” Trey scolds his childhood friend. 

“I’m fine, Trey,” Riddle sighs. “Besides, I’m going home to have cake now.”

Trey turns to Ace behind him.

“I’m relying on you to make sure Riddle gets home.”

“This again,” Riddle shakes his head.

Ace laughs as he walks over to Riddle’s side. 

“I’ll make sure you have your cake and get to bed on time.”

“I’m _really_ not a child,” Riddle pouts. “In fact, Ace is younger than I am.”

“That’s true,” Ace muses.

Riddle was his senior back in Night Raven College, but the last couple of months almost made him forget that. After all, when you’re in your late twenties like they are now, a one-year age difference is practically nothing. Their conversations through the text of their phone had been comfortable.

The two of them bid their good-byes to Trey before heading out. The night is cool and Ace sees Riddle shivers a little as they step out of the warmth of the cake shop.

“You told me you’ve been doing more in the kitchen,” Riddle says, recalling their text conversations. “I didn’t know you’re in charge of whole cakes now.”

“Just simple ones,” Ace says. “And Trey still supervises me. I wouldn’t be able to do it without his instructions.”

“Trey tends to use practical magic for baking,” Riddle says. “Same for you, then?”

“Yes,” Ace grins. “Are you proud of me, dorm head?”

Riddle’s cheeks are pink, but Ace could not tell if it’s from the chilly night air or from his teasing.

“Dorm head again, huh?” Riddle sighs. “That was really a time.”

“You were amazing,” Ace says.

 _You’re still amazing_ , he holds back.

Riddle shakes his head. 

“I did my job,” he says.

But Ace knows Riddle more than did his job. He observed over their entire dorm, making sure everything is to order. He participated in planning inter-dorm events. Riddle fitted perfectly into the shoes of Hearts Labyul dorm head.

Ace can imagine how Riddle could use all that to his current job. Working tirelessly to uphold the laws of their country.

The two of them chat amicably, walking side-by-side. At an intersection however, Ace stops.

“What’s wrong?” Riddle asks.

“There’s a bubble tea store around here,” Ace says. “Let me treat you to it.”

Riddle tilts his neck to the side in question.

“I told you I’d treat you to something,” Ace says with a grin. “Well, over two months ago, though.”

Riddle’s expression lights up in realization. Looks like he has forgotten about that until Ace reminded him.

“You really don’t have to,” Riddle says.

“It’s just bubble tea,” Ace shrugs. “Let me do this much for you.”

“Seriously,” Riddle’s blush deepens. “What we uh, _did_ , that night... I was complicit in it. You don’t have to apologize for anything.”

Ace knows this. Ace knows he wanted Riddle that night and Riddle too clung on to his body, returning his kisses and his embrace. But he can’t help but to feel a little guilty anyway. After all, he didn’t and doesn’t think that Riddle is the one-night stand kind of person and somehow that was what they ended up doing on the first day of their reunion.

“How about a thank you for introducing me to a job?” 

Riddle thinks this over before nodding slowly.

“Alright, I’ll let you treat me for that.”

Ace goes up to the bubble tea stall, ordering a couple of their standard milk tea. They wait quietly as the shop’s staff prepare their order, finishing up by putting the cups inside a plastic bag.

“We can have it with the cake,” Ace grins as he lifts the bag to show Riddle. 

“Strawberry cheesecake with bubble tea,” Riddle mutters. “Not sure if this is what Trey means by eating well.”

“It’s good once in a while,” Ace says. The two of them navigate their way back to the major road, so they’re heading straight for the station. “Besides, Deuce said that there’s no point having a friend who works in a cake shop if you don’t get free cakes every now and then.”

“Deuce said that?” Riddle says with an amused snort. “Trey said the same thing to me.”

“So Trey won’t have any objections to this,” Ace makes his point. 

Riddle snorts, shaking his head. But he doesn’t argue against Ace’s point.

They talk about small things like the weather and the news as they head back towards Riddle flat. Upon getting there, Ace looks around the flat. It hasn’t changed at all from a few weeks back, with its barely used mismatched furniture.

He lets himself in and places the bubble tea and the cake box on the small dining table.

“Hold on,” Riddle says. “I’ll get the plate.”

He uses his magic to whisk them from the kitchen. He then places the pair of plates on the dining table. It makes a soft knocking sound on the table as it lands, then a _clink_ as tiny forks are set neatly on them.

Ace takes out the cakes carefully, putting a slice on each of the plates.

“They look good,” Riddle compliments. 

“I hope they taste good too,” Ace says with a sheepish smile.

They each take their seat. Ace carefully takes a bite from his cake.

The cheese is thick and the strawberry balances it out well, he reflects. He thinks he did quite well — well enough for the cake to be sold at their shop. Still, he’s nervous as he looks at Riddle, unsure what expression could he expect from the other man.

Slowly, he lets his eyes wander away from the cake and towards Riddle.

Riddle, bringing a bit of the cake to his soft lips.

Then, as he tastes the cake, his whole face lights up. His eyes are bright and his smile visible even as he’s chewing on the piece. Ace watches Riddle’s pleased expression, waiting for his feedback.

“It’s excellent,” Riddle says after he swallows. “It tastes more or less like Trey’s.”

“He really kept a close watch on me and made sure I did everything to the very letter of his instructions,” Ace says.

But he knows he’s blushing from Riddle’s compliment. He tries to get the heat off his face by shaking his head. Yet, he can’t take his eyes off Riddle enjoying the cake he had made.

Riddle, who looks like he’s completely enjoying himself.

Ace’s heart skips a beat at the sight. He’s unable to look away to continue eating his own cake.

“Are you not eating?” Riddle asks. Then, he frowns. “Are you just watching me?”

“I can’t help it!” Ace quickly defends himself, waving his hands around in panic. “I haven’t gotten much of a chance to see someone really enjoy my cake.”

“Doesn’t Trey test them out?”

“He does, but he’s objective about it!”

Riddle hums.

“Well, it’s an objective fact that it’s good,” he declares confidently. “So you should eat it too.”

Ace nods awkwardly as he goes back to his cake.

Even as he does so, he can’t help but to keep glancing up at Riddle. 

More than the cake, Ace revels in the warmth he feels from seeing how happy Riddle is while eating the cake he made.

“Reading that book again?” Deuce asks. 

Ace’s boss-slash-roommate is wearing his dirty garage jumpsuit. He’s looking down at Ace while wiping his hands on a rag.

Ace is done with his job at the garage, but he still has a couple of hours to go before he would have to go to his job at the cake shop. While he waits, he sits on a bench in the garage with a book.

The book is titled FIFTY CAKES: THE BASICS OF BAKING and Ace has gotten it from a bookstore on their street.

“It’s for the job,” Ace says. 

It is at least partially true. The better he gets at making cakes, the more he’d be able to help out at Trey’s. Reading books isn’t exactly the best way for Ace to learn, but at least it allows him to study _something_ during his free time.

But on the other hand, Ace can’t help but to keep thinking of Riddle’s expression that night when he had the strawberry cheesecake Ace made. He’s always thought that a smile suits Riddle best, even back when they were students in Night Raven College. And the smile Riddle made when eating his cake was sweeter than anything. Every time he remembers it, he’s filled with warmth.

And he wants to see that from Riddle again. He wants Riddle to smile from eating his cake. 

“You really like it, huh?” Deuce says. This surprises Ace, but before he’s about to voice his objection, Deuce continues: “the job with Trey, I mean.”

“I still do my job here, don’t I?”

“Yes,” Deuce nods. “But you don’t go out of your way to learn more about cars or magical wheels.”

That’s true. Ace is happy to just help Deuce with the books.

“That’s your thing,” Ace says with a shrug. “You hired me to help you with the clerical stuff, right?”

“Right,” Deuce nods. “And it’s okay if you’re not interested in magical wheels, even if I don’t really get why you’d be disinterested in something so cool. But you’ve never been passionate about any of your part-time jobs. At least not until this one.”

Passionate, huh? Ace isn’t exactly sure about that. 

What he likes about working at the cake shop isn’t the cake itself, he realizes. 

It’s all the customers who smile while buying a birthday cake. It’s the children who look at the display with starry eyes.

It’s Riddle, smiling while eating Ace’s cake.

“I guess,” Ace says weakly instead. “It’s a pretty good job.”

Deuce looks at him carefully before nodding.

“If it suits you, it suits you,” he says.

And Ace wonders if this time, he can truly find a job that fits well with him.

“Ace,” Trey calls to him. 

He smiles as he sees Ace going through his FIFTY CAKES: THE BASICS OF BAKING book. He has complimented that book before, he called it a good starting point for the job, and he lets Ace read it in store whenever there’s nothing else to do.

But hearing his name called, Ace quickly puts the book away and stands up.

“Anything I can do?”

“Riddle is coming again today,” Trey says. “Probably near closing time as usual. Do you mind walking him back?”

“Riddle is?” 

It hasn’t been too long since he last saw Riddle this time. Just a bit under a week.

“Yes, I’ve something to talk about to him, so I asked him to come by,” Trey says, then he grins mischievously. “And just on time: you helped with making his favorite strawberry tart today.”

Ace hopes Trey can’t see his slight flustering at this. But he nods anyway.

“I’ll make sure to save him a slice,” Ace says. 

He continues his work without any trouble that day, always flashing a smile to all of their customers. Whenever things are quiet, he would return to his book, reading about various cakes and techniques.

Riddle wouldn’t arrive until they’re about ready to close.

“Trey told me he has something to talk about with me,” Riddle says as he wanders into the shop. He’s wearing a coat over this suit, a sign of how cold it has gotten outside.

“I’ll call him over!” Ace says. He goes into the kitchen to tell Trey that Riddle has arrived.

The two of them step out together, with Trey wiping his hands on his apron.

“Thanks for making it, Riddle,” Trey says. “Have you eaten dinner?”

“I ate something while working,” Riddle says, somewhat pouting at his childhood friend treating him like a little kid. “But you’re going to stuff me with a cake anyway, right?”

“Right,” Trey affirms Riddle’s suspicions with a grin. “But that’s not what I want to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Riddle tilts his head. 

“You know how Cater came by a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah, he messaged me asking me if I could meet up. I was swamped then, though,” Riddle replies.

“Upon seeing Ace working here, he suggested a little Hearts Labyul reunion,” Trey explains. “The location being here. Or at least, upstairs at my place.”

Ace has forgotten about this until now. It’s true that Cater said that, but there has been no news of it since his last visit. Besides, Ace has been busy with learning the ropes at the cake shop that the reunion slipped out of his mind.

“Ah, I see,” Riddle nods. “Makes sense. A lot of Hearts Labyul alumni live in town.”

“Exactly,” Trey nods. “And this place is close enough to City Hall it should count as a central area. I also have enough space upstairs, with this being a family home.”

“So then you want me to send out the invitations, is that right?” Riddle guesses.

“I knew you’d catch on quick,” Trey smiles brightly. “Yes, it would be best if it comes from you. After all, you were our dorm head.”

“It makes it more official,” Riddle says, understanding Trey’s point. “Alright, just give me the time. We’re going to time it for Cater’s visit, right?”

“I’ll send you the details from Cater over e-mail later,” Trey nods. 

“Am I going to get a formal invitation too?” Ace says, half-joking.

However, Riddle looks at him seriously.

“You and Deuce both will,” he says sternly. “It’s only proper procedures.”

“Whoa,” Ace chuckles. But he should’ve expected that from Riddle.

“Sorry for imposing on you when you’re so busy,” Trey says apologetically to Riddle. He too, knows that Riddle would do everything extremely properly.

“I’ll help you with it,” Ace offers. 

Riddle gives a pained smile as he shakes his head.

“This is part of my duty as former dorm head,” he says.

“Sure, but you’re no longer responsible over everything,” Ace points out. “Don’t shoulder everything alone. Let me help you.”

“Well,” Riddle hesitates, but slowly, he nods. “Fine, I might appreciate the help. As long as you don’t get distracted from your work.”

“He’s been good,” Trey assures. “He’s even studying about baking through books.”

At this, Riddle raises an eyebrow.

“Ace, _studying_?” he says in jest, exaggerating the surprised tone in his voice. “What world are we living in?”

“Hey!” Ace laughs back. “I study!”

“Thoroughly?” Riddle teases. “Maybe you did grow reliable over the years.”

“I’ve always been an ace,” Ace counters Riddle back playfully.

“Come now, you two,” Trey says with fake exasperation. “Anyway, Riddle, I need Ace to help me tonight. Are you going to be okay heading home alone?”

“I go home alone most days, you know?” Riddle sighs. 

“I just don’t want you going back to work,” Trey points out.

“I won’t, promise,” Riddle says. “Really Trey, you act more like a parent to me than my actual parents.”

That much is probably true, Ace thinks. His impression of Riddle’s actual parents has not been good. As far as he knows, they care more for Riddle’s accomplishment than his well-being.

His thoughts must’ve shown on his face, because Riddle flashes him a pained smile.

“Don’t worry,” Riddle says soothingly. “I’m fine now. An adult who lives alone.”

But the workaholic tendency stays, Ace thinks. Still, he smiles back at Riddle.

“Right!” Ace exclaims. “I should pack your cake for you.”

He walks over to the counter, preparing an empty box. Then, he takes the last slice of strawberry tart from the counter and places it carefully into the box. He then closes it up and ties it up neatly with a sheer ribbon.

“Ace made this one too,” Trey grins. “Make sure to give him your feedback.”

“I will,” Riddle says as he reaches over the counter to take the box from Ace. “I’ll be enjoying this at home.”

Riddle emphasizes the last two words while looking straight at Trey, complete with a playful pout.

“Alright, alright,” Trey laughs. “I won’t fuss over you anymore. At least for today.”

“You too, Ace,” Riddle turns to look at Ace.

“Just don’t let me catch you wondering out from your office late at night again,” Ace says.

Riddle huffs at this. 

“How about I take a photo for you?” Riddle asks.

“Good.”

Later that night, while they’re preparing for the next morning, Ace truly receives a picture from Riddle of the strawberry tart, served on Riddle’s dining table. He shows the photo to Trey who snorts.

“At least he really went home,” Trey says,

And Ace agrees with that. 

He messages a smiley face back to Riddle.

“Thanks for coming,” Riddle says as he lets Ace into his apartment.

It’s a Saturday the week after Riddle’s last visit to the cake shop and Ace has gotten time off from both of his jobs. Riddle too has the weekends off from his job. 

Upon looking at Riddle’s table, Ace can see that Riddle took his work home with him, but at least while Ace is here he wouldn’t be doing any of that.

No, they would be preparing the invitation for the Hearts Labyul reunion.

Trey still has to work the cake shop, and Deuce the garage, so it’s only Ace who’s going to be helping out Riddle with it. He offered to do so, after all.

Cater has collected as many addresses as he could for the reunion. They have also set the date as a month later on a Saturday evening, as Cater himself would only be able to make it then.

Riddle told Ace that he has the invitations ready. Now it’s just to write down everyone’s names and addresses on the envelopes.

The invitations in question look inexpensive, made from regular cardboard paper. But Riddle’s taste is reflected on them. They’re simple but elegant, sporting Hearts Labyul colors.

“They’re nice,” Ace compliments. 

Riddle smiles proudly at this.

“I think so too,” he says, not hiding how pleased he is with them.

The two of them get to work, reminiscing about old classmates as they write down their names and addresses on the envelopes.

Riddle has a keen memory of everyone, complaining about a rule that each one of them has broken or chores that they skimmed on.

“It seems like you really paid attention to all of us,” Ace says after an account of one of their dorm mates skipping out on hedgehog duties. It’s just truly impressive, considering it’s been over a decade since Riddle was dorm head.

“I had to,” Riddle says. “After all, it was my job to make sure everyone sticks to their rules and has proper manners. That’s the Hearts Labyul spirit.”

Ace remembers his brother talking about Hearts Labyul. His brother, talking about skipping out on duties and studies. If his brother had been a student when Riddle was dorm head, Riddle wouldn’t have been very happy with him.

At this thought, Ace lets out a small chuckle.

“What?” Riddle asks.

“No, it’s just,” Ace shakes his head. “You were really perfect as our dorm head. No one else took everything as seriously as you did.”

Riddle huffs.

“My job would’ve been easier if you guys did.”

“That’s true,” Ace says. “By the way, is it okay to use your bathroom?”

“Go ahead, you know where it is.”

Indeed, Ace knows where it is. It reminds him that this is his third visit to Riddle’s flat. This fact somehow makes him feel elated.

After doing his business in the bathroom, Ace goes over to the sink to wash his hands. He looks to the mirror to see the toothbrush he used his first night at Riddle’s place leaning on the rim of the toothbrush holder.

This is the first time he notices it. He didn’t stay the night or use the bathroom the second night he stayed over.

“You kept it,” he says in wonder as he walks out of the bathroom.

“Kept what?”

“The toothbrush,” Ace says, then carefully: “my toothbrush.”

“Oh,” Riddle mouths, he seems to struggle with his words before he continues, “it’s a waste to throw it away after just one use.”

“But you think I might be staying over again?” Ace says, half-teasing, even though the truth is he’s flattered that Riddle would keep his toothbrush like that.

“W-well,” Riddle stammers, his face red. “Just in case, you know? If you want, you can take it home with you.”

Ace has to admit to himself, he likes the idea of him having a toothbrush at Riddle’s place. He’s not planning to have another one-night stand with Riddle or anything, but he likes the idea that he can crash Riddle’s couch after a round of cake and tea.

“I think I’ll keep it here,” he says with a grin. 

“Suit yourself,” Riddle turns away, but his blush is visible up to his ears. “Anyway, envelopes!”

Ace settles down next to Riddle on the sofa as he picks up his pen to continue.

“I remember him,” Ace says. “He’s good at Maglift.”

“He’s too into it,” Riddle grumbles. “Caught him playing Maglift at our rose garden once.”

“And that’s against the rules?” Ace teases.

“It is!” Riddle says passionately.

Ace smiles amused as Riddle continues to rant about all the Maglift players who broke the rules back when he was dorm head.

Ace left Riddle to send out the invitations. Riddle told him that it’s no problem, and he can get his secretary to help him with it anyway. They continue texting, chatting about whatever comes to mind and sending food pictures to each other over the next week.

Ace was not expecting to see Riddle again too soon, but Riddle stops by once more the next Friday, this time, a few hours before closing time.

“Do you want Trey?” Ace asks. “He’s in the kitchen.”

“No,” Riddle shakes his head. “I’m here for you, actually.”

“For me?” Ace can’t hide the surprise in his voice. 

Riddle then nods. He hands a paper bag over the counter to Ace.

“For you,” he says.

Ace opens the bags to find a couple of books. Both of them are about cakes and baking.

“I bought it from the bookstore downstairs of my flat,” Riddle explains. “I saw them at the window, and I thought you’d like them.”

“Riddle!” Ace exclaims, a wide smile on his face. “Thank you!”

Riddle responds with a gentle smile.

“It’s rare to see you serious enough about something that you’d be _reading_ for it,” Riddle says. “At least, that’s my impression of you.”

And Riddle is on-point about that. Ace had never been serious enough about his part-time jobs to read more on it. Not about fashion or grocery or cafes. But here, he reads about cakes. He’s enjoying learning about making cakes.

But it’s not for the cake alone.

“It’s not about the baking,” Ace admits softly. “I just like how cakes make people happy.”

Like my cake did for you, Ace holds back.

Riddle looks a little surprised at this confession from Ace. But he soon chuckles.

“That suits you,” he says quietly, sincerely. “It really, _really_ suits you.”

Ace finds himself flushed at Riddle’s words. He shakes his head to regain his composure before grinning right at Riddle.

“Let me treat you to a cake,” Ace says. “My treat this time, not Trey’s.”

“Really?” Riddle asks with a smile. “Okay, give me one you made.”

“That would be the chocolate fudge cake,” Ace says. “No strawberry on it though.”

“You’re acting like I only eat strawberries!” Riddle huffs playfully. “I eat other cakes too!”

“So the chocolate fudge cake?”

“That would do,” Riddle nods. “I can actually pay you for it, you know?”

But Ace wants Riddle to enjoy the cake he has made. He shakes his head.

“I’m happy to treat you to this,” Ace says. He packs the cake into their store’s box, and as usual, he adds the sheer ribbon to it. “After all, you did buy me some books.”

“Only if you’re really sure,” Riddle says as he takes the cake from Ace. “I’m looking forward to trying this.”

“Promise me you’d tell me your impression of it,” Ace says. “Your honest impression.”

“Okay,” Riddle agrees. “Thank you for the cake. And say hi to Trey for me.”

“Are you going home?” 

Riddle smiles sadly.

“I’ve to go back to work,” he explains. “I just wanted to drop by to pass you the books.”

“You really need more rest,” Ace sighs, shaking his head at the other man’s workaholic tendencies. “Don’t stay out too late today.”

“It should be fine,” Riddle insists. “Anyway, I’ll message you when I get back.”

“Yeah,” Ace says. “I’ll be waiting for your impression.”

Riddle smiles.

“I’ll write you a proper review.”

Ace looks forward to that.

It’s around seven in the evening when Ace receives a long message from Riddle. The message starts with a picture of the cake on a small white plate. Ace notices that it’s not on Riddle’s dining table at home, so he can only assume that it’s at Riddle’s office.

The message reads:  
_Moist and not too sweet. The way I like my chocolate cake. The fudge feels a bit dry, but maybe it’s because I left it in my work’s fridge for a while. I really enjoyed it though, looking forward to more cakes from you._

Ace smiles at the message, then he texts back _go home!!!_ back to Riddle. Moments later he gets a message back from Riddle saying he’ll go back after he finishes with one more thing.

 _Just can’t wait to try you cake_ , Riddle writes. 

“Riddle?” Trey asks as he comes up from behind Ace. 

This surprises Ace, and he almost drops his phone at Trey’s sudden words. Luckily, he’s pretty good with his hands, so he manages to balance it.

“Yeah,” Ace says quietly. He already told Trey hi from Riddle, as well as how he’d given him a chocolate cake, and that should be cut off from his pay. “He likes the cake.”

“Knowing Riddle, he’s probably enjoying it with a wide smile,” Trey says.

Ace can imagine that. Riddle truly enjoys his cakes. Always with those bright, sparkling eyes. Ace imagines the happy curl of Riddle’s cake as he eats the chocolate cake.

“He really likes cakes, huh?” Ace says.

“Maybe it’s because he was denied cakes for so long,” Trey shrugs with a sad smile. “But I think part of it is just because he’s naturally such a sweet tooth.”

“He enjoyed them back in our unbirthday parties too,” Ace muses as he thinks back on those days. 

“He really did,” Trey chuckles. “Someone like him makes making cake really worth it.”

Ace has to agree with this. After all, Riddle’s smile while eating his strawberry cheesecake was the last push Ace needed to start studying properly for this job, buying his first book on cakes.

“I have something to talk to you about,” Trey tells Ace. “Do you mind giving me some time after we close up?”

Ace’s heart suddenly drops at this. He’s used to the talk being negative things. That’s what it’s always been in his previous jobs. Could it be that Trey doesn’t need his help anymore? Or perhaps he’s done something wrong? Perhaps, even with him studying, he hasn’t done enough?

But he nods to Trey with a smile anyway.

The rest of the evening seems to pass in a second, with Ace thinking about what Trey might want to talk to him about. 

This is the first time he really wants a job, so the idea of a talk makes him nervous.

Finally, the clock ticks to closing time.

He follows Trey back to the kitchen.

“You might want to sit down,” Trey says, offering a chair to Ace.

This really doesn’t sound good, Ace thinks. He quietly takes his seat, watching from the corner of his eyes as Trey takes a seat across from him.

“So, you’ve been working here for around three months now?” Trey says. A review. Of course, it would start with a review. 

Ace nods nervously. 

“Around then.”

“Well, I was thinking of changing things up—“

“Can I interrupt you, Trey?” Ace asks. Trey fixes his glasses, but he signals for Ace to go right ahead. “It’s only been three months and I might be lacking but I really like this job. I think I can improve further and I’m willing to work hard to do so. So before you fire me, I’m hoping you could give me a chance—“

“Fire you?” Trey interrupts. Then, he laughs boisterously. 

“Hey!” Ace frowns. “What’s so funny?”

“You think I’m about to fire you?” Trey asks, wiping a tear from his left eye. “I’m not going to do that!”

Ace is dumbfounded at this. He stares at Trey, waiting for Trey to continue.

“Well, knowing you’re so passionate about this job makes me feel better about what I’m going to say,” Trey says, still chuckling in amusement. “I’m thinking of offering you a permanent position.”

Ace is silent at this. 

He’s never been offered a permanent position before. Especially not after just three months of working somewhere.

“You’re a good worker, Ace,” Trey points out. “You enjoy the job and you’re willing to learn more. I want to give you more hours, but it’s best if you become permanent for that.”

“S-seriously?!” Ace exclaims. He doesn’t bother to hide the joy and surprise from his face and his voice. “I’d love that!”

“You’ll have more hours,” Trey points out. “I don’t know how that’ll balance with your other job. I’m not asking you to quit that, but you should also take care to make sure you’ve enough time to rest.”

“I’ll talk to Deuce about it,” Ace nods. “I-I’m — thank you for giving me this chance. I won’t disappoint you!”

“If you keep up what you’re doing now, we’re good,” Trey says with a nod. “Anyway, I’ll have Riddle draft up a new contract for this.”

“Do you mind if I tell him myself first?” Ace asks.

He wants to tell Riddle about this. That the job Riddle had introduced him to is going somewhere for him. That he’s happy with this and it’s thanks to Riddle.

“Alright,” Trey agrees. “Just don’t take too long.”

With how it feels like his heart could burst out from his chest at this news, Ace knows he wouldn’t be able to put off telling Riddle for long.

Riddle is still in his office as Ace closes up the cake shop with Trey. Ace asks him if he’s fine with meeting right after at City Hall, and Riddle agrees to this.

Ace is practically walking on air as he heads to City Hall. There’s a plaza in front of it with benches, and that’s where he finds Riddle, hands tucked into his coat pockets.

“It’s getting chilly,” Ace says. He takes a seat next to Riddle.

“It should snow anytime now,” Riddle replies, looking up at the dark sky over them,

“Sorry for calling you out,” Ace says. 

Riddle, however, shakes his head, signaling to him that it’s fine. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Riddle asks.

“Oh,” Ace grins. “Listen to this, Trey offered me a permanent position!”

Riddle is quiet for a few seconds as he processes the information, then, his eyes light up. He smiles brightly at Ace.

“Is that so?” Riddle says softly. “Congratulations.”

“It’s all thanks to you,” Ace says happily. “For introducing me to the job and —“

Ace pauses, wondering how he should word this. How he should word that it’s Riddle’s smile that gives him that last push to learn about baking. How Riddle listening to him and saying that making others happy suits him has comforted him.

“For everything,” Ace decides on, taking a deep breath.

“Everything, huh?” Riddle chuckles quietly. “All I did was eat cake.”

“You did more than that,” Ace insists. “You listened to me all this time, you told me my cake was good.”

Ace then continues on.

“It’s because of you I know what to do.”

It feels like a confession. It is a confession, in its own way.

“You’re a good friend.”

Riddle looks at him carefully. Then, he smiles.

“I’m glad,” Riddle says, his expression soft. “I’m really glad.”

Ace is about to say something more when Riddle gets up from his chair. He looks up to the sky quietly. It seems like he’s thinking what to say next. Or if he should say what he wants to say.

He looks at Ace.

“You know,” he says, his voice steady and quiet. “I—“

Then he shakes his head.

“Maybe it’s not the time for this.”

“What is it?” Ace says he looks up at Riddle, pressing him to go on. “You’re worrying me.”

“I’ve been holding this back for a while,” Riddle says. He then lets out a tired laugh. “Don’t hate me for it?”

“I can never hate you,” Ace pushes. 

Well, he used to hate Riddle, considering how Riddle used his unique magic on him at his first mistake. But that was a Riddle from a long time ago. A different Riddle from the Riddle standing in front of him now.

Riddle takes a deep breath.

“I’m— I’m not sure if I want to just be a good friend to you,” he begins to say softly. Then, after a deep breath: “I like you, Ace.”

It’s surprises after surprises for Ace that day. First, him getting a permanent position with Trey. Then, finding out Riddle likes him.

But what could Riddle possibly like him for? Before this he was just a guy who jumps from part-time job to part-time job. And before that, he was just a mischievous junior who caused trouble for the great Riddle Rosehearts.

“Riddle, I,” Ace starts. But Riddle shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, not looking at Ace anymore. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s not that,” Ace mumbles. But he’s unable to find his words.

“I’m really glad for you,” Riddle mutters quietly. Then, he turns to leave, walking towards the train station.

Ace wants to call out to him, but finds that his voice is stuck at the back of his throat.

Ace wants to chase after him, but finds his legs unable to get up.

All he can do is to watch as Riddle’s back disappear.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Deuce scolds him when he gets back that day. Ace told him what happened: both regarding the promotion and what happened with Riddle and now Deuce is passing his judgement on Ace’s lack of action. 

“Because!” Ace starts, but he finds that he’s unable to continue.

Why didn’t he say anything to his Night Raven College crush confessing to him?

“I feel like,” he starts, feeling out his words tentatively. “Like I can’t tell him I like him back.”

Deuce furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head.

“Don’t know why people like you make this more complicated than it is,” Deuce says. “He likes you, you like him, isn’t that simple?”

So Deuce knows after all. Ace wonders if it’s really that obvious. 

It should be simple, Ace thinks, wanting to agree with Deuce. But he can’t get himself to. 

All these years, he has always thought him and Riddle are impossible. He had thought, back in their school days, that Riddle would never like a troublemaker like him. That Riddle would only date someone who get straight As like he did.

And he knew even from back then that Riddle went into law after graduating. Riddle always seems so sure of everything. Always seems so certain about where he wants to go in life.

Ace has convinced himself there’s no place for him in Riddle’s life. 

A one-night stand. A strange friendship blooming from that. Riddle enjoying his cakes.

He has convinced himself that’s all he and Riddle could be.

“So, what are you going to do?” Deuce asks.

“I,” Ace starts. 

He doesn’t exactly want to lose Riddle. 

“I don’t know.”

He slumps in his seat, feeling defeated.

Ace jumps to the notification on his phone, to see once again that it is not Riddle. Riddle has stopped messaging him after that night and Ace isn’t sure if he should initiate that from his side.

However, Riddle did help Trey out with Ace’s new contract. Like the previous one, it was impeccably worded with clauses to protect both sides. 

He has discussed his schedule with both Deuce and Trey, and they settled on a schedule for him. More hours at the cake shop, less at the garage. After two weeks, it seems to be going well. 

At least something is going right, Ace thinks to himself. He smiles and waves to a child customer who was there to pick out his birthday cake before sighing.

Another day without a message from Riddle. 

He holds on to some hope that Riddle would show up to the cake shop, but it seems like Riddle might be avoiding the shop because he’s there. 

He walks over to the front door to close up when Trey appears from the kitchen. 

“I told Riddle to come over today,” Trey says. “But no show, huh?”

Ace shows a sad smile as he shakes his head. He flips the shop sign around to show the ‘closed’ side of the sign and lower their blinders.

“What happened between you two?” Trey asks.

How can Ace explain this? He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, not knowing what to say. 

But Trey is helping him along.

“Riddle told you he likes you, didn’t he?”

“How—“

Trey chuckles.

“I’m Riddle’s best friend. I know he likes you,” Trey says. “And, seeing how you look at him whenever he comes by, I know you like him back.”

Ace feels like he could choke on all the words he holds back. But slowly, carefully, he says it aloud: “I do.”

The first time he’s really admitted that to someone else. 

Deuce was able to guess, but Ace had never truly admitted it to him. And when Riddle confessed to him that night, he was unable to say anything back to Riddle. He wondered how Riddle felt then, walking away without Ace stopping him. 

Without Ace telling him the truth: that he feels the same way.

“So?” Trey asks. “What did you say?”

“I said,” Ace carefully says. He looks down, apologetically. “I said nothing.”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Trey sighs. “No wonder Riddle has been acting weird.”

“Is he okay?” Ace asks.

“He’s,” Trey pauses, mulling over his words. Then, he decides, “he’s as normal as he can be I guess. Going to work. Eating at his desk. Sometimes falling asleep there.”

“But something is not right?”

“That’s what my best friend sensor is telling me, yes,” Trey nods. He tries to keep his tone light, but it’s easy to see the worry in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Ace says weakly.

Trey shakes his head. 

“I’m not blaming you,” he says. “But, I do have to ask: why?”

Why did Ace say nothing? 

He’s been wondering about that himself since he last saw Riddle. He wanted to say something. Anything. That’s better than nothing.

But he was frozen in place then, unable to move his lips. Unable to chase after Riddle.

“I guess,” Ace says quietly. “I was surprised.”

“Surprised?” Trey raises an eyebrow.

“I like him,” Ace says quietly. So quietly that it’s almost a whisper. “I had for a long time. But I never thought he would like me back.”

“Why is that?”

The way Trey asks him questions is encouraging. Like he’s here to listen, not to judge. He’s kind, even after Ace had left his best friend without a definite answer to his feelings.

“Because he’s Riddle,” Ace says slowly, vocalizing what’s been on his mind these last few weeks. “He’s. He’s amazing. He’s smart, hardworking, and he has a job he’s perfect for.”

“But he likes you,” Trey points out.

Ace shakes his head. He lets a pained smile appear on his expression.

“But who am I next to him? I was a troublemaker back in Night Raven College. Then after graduating I can’t keep a job. I only recently found out I want to keep making cakes,” Ace says quickly, then he pauses and takes a deep breath. “I didn’t think he would like someone like me.”

Trey quietly takes in all of Ace’s words. He looks deep in thoughts, like he’s considering everything Ace says and dissecting it piece by piece. 

“I think,” Trey starts slowly. “You might have misunderstood Riddle there.”

“What do you mean?”

“Riddle liked you back in Night Raven College,” Trey says gently. “He is as you say he is. He’s amazing. But he likes you.”

Before Ace could ask _why_ , Trey continues.

“You’re the one who finally let him enjoy his time at Night Raven College,” Trey reminds Ace. “I know to you that might’ve been a one-time thing for your own benefit, but it really left an impression on Riddle.”

“It could’ve been anyone,” Ace says lamely.

“But it wasn’t,” Trey says, continuing to be gentle but firm. “It wasn’t me. It wasn’t Cater. It was you. And you kept challenging him over the years. You treated him like a friend.”

Ace finds his breath ragged as Trey talks to him.

Trey puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Ace,” he says quietly. “Riddle likes you because of who you are, not because of what you can or cannot do.”

With this, Ace feels a tight, constraining feeling on his heart.

But with this, he knows what he’s supposed to do.

The lights at Riddle’s office are still on when Ace waits in front of the building. Trey assures him that Riddle is indeed still there, having sent his last message saying that he’s going to overtime that day.

Ace thinks back to the day he met Riddle in front of this office. Riddle, tired from a day of building his cases.

A part of him wonders if he should come for Riddle another time. 

But a part of him doesn’t want to keep Riddle waiting any longer.

He reviews what he’s going to say in his head.

 _I like you_ , he mouths silently. Such simple words. But his heart is beating fast at the idea that he’s going to say that to Riddle Rosehearts.

“Ace?” 

It’s Riddle who calls out to him first, having stepped out from his office in his coat, carrying his work briefcase with him.

“Riddle,” Ace says softly. 

“You were waiting for me?” Riddle sounds touched. But he quickly shakes his head. “You don’t have to.”

“I do have to,” Ace insists. He walks over to Riddle and looks straight into his eyes. This is it, he tells himself inside his head. This is his moment. He has to tell Riddle he likes him.

But with Riddle so close, Ace finds that words don’t come out of him as easily.

“What is it?” Riddle asks, looking perplexed.

Riddle likes him. Riddle likes him for who he is.

And he’s allowed to like Riddle back.

Ace closes in the distance between them, taking Riddle’s lips in his. Riddle’s lips are warm despite how cold it is outside. Warm, soft and comforting and everything Ace wants. Riddle returns his kisses, parting his lips for more. 

Then, he realizes. He pushes Ace away gently.

Again, they’re looking at each other face-to-face.

“Ace,” Riddle starts to say, his lips still raw from the kiss. 

But before he could continue, Ace interrupts him:

“I’m sorry,” Ace starts with.

“Sorry?” Riddle furrows his eyebrows. He then frowns deeply at Ace. “You slept with me then you said sorry, you kissed me then you said sorry.”

“Okay, that does sound pretty bad,” Ace lets out a self-deprecating chuckle. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Riddle tilts his head, encouraging Ace to continue.

“I,” again, Ace takes a deep breath “I like you, Riddle.”

Riddle’s eyes widen at the confession. 

“But I thought,” Ace continues. “That you wouldn’t like me back.”

“Hey,” Riddle’s frown deepens. “That should be my line.”

“What?!” Ace exclaims.

He did not expect that.

“I thought you would find me too strict,” Riddle mumbles. “Too by-the-book. Too boring. I’m not like you, someone who can make people smile so easily.”

At this, Ace laughs.

“Hey!” Riddle pouts.

Cute, Ace thinks. _Really_ cute.

He walks a step closer to Riddle, holding Riddle’s hand in his.

“I like you,” he says again. 

This time, steadily, surely.

For once, Ace Trappola knows what he wants in life. 

He wants to be with the man who is right in front of him.

And as he watches Riddle smile, shaking his head, he knows that Riddle wants him too.

“Silly,” Riddle says softly.

Quietly, they close the gap between them.

Meeting for another warm kiss in the cold night.

“I can’t believe you guys did not decorate!” Cater complains.

He arrives at Trey’s just a couple of hours before the reunion party, but he wastes no time in bossing them about, telling them exactly where each piece of furniture should go to maximize the space in Trey’s living room.

Trey and Deuce are then tasked with last minute decorations, putting up banners that Cater brought with him. Ace and Riddle meanwhile are in charge of food and drink. Most of the food are sweets, expected considering they’re over a cake shop, and the drinks are a mix of soft drinks and beer.

“We’ve your favorite strawberry tart,” Ace grins playfully to Riddle. 

Their hands are entangled in each other’s as they stand over their finished display of cakes and drinks.

“I’m not going to eat it before the guests,” Riddle replies with a pout. “That’s against the rules of manners.”

“The rules of manners, huh?” Ace says, he leans closer, resting his body against Riddle’s.

“Right! That couple over there!” Cater interrupts their moment. “We only have a couple of hours left! If you’re done with the cakes come help us with the decoration!”

Ace lets go of Riddle’s hand slowly, like he doesn’t actually want to be apart.

Riddle laughs.

“Don’t worry,” he says softly to Ace. “I’ll still be here.”

Both of them are here together now.

This is his reality, and he’s going to indulge in it as much as he can.


End file.
